Learning to Accommodate
by Purplerhino
Summary: Oneshot. PG. C/DG, J/A, whole gang. #10 in the Learning series.


**Title:** Learning to Accommodate

**Author:** purplerhino

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not a thing.

Part **#10 **of the **"Learning"** Series. Oneshot.

* * *

Breakfast was usually one of the relaxing parts of the day, before everyone had to move off and get down to lessons and duties. It was the time of day when they were just friends, before the rest of the world and seriousness intruded.

For months now, the meal had been expanded by two. Jeb Cain was a regular participant in the ritual and Scraps showed up randomly. She often took breakfast with her 'father,' the Commissioner of the Tin Men.

They no longer had a balcony overlooking pristine gardens to in; instead, they they had a vast window looking out over Central City. Glitch always took a seat with his back to the view or he'd never actually eat anything.

"Ugh." DG took her place at the table and allowed Cain to push her in.

Az was smirking. "Did you two enjoy your evening re-inaugurating the Theater of Performing Arts?"

Jeb was trying very hard not to laugh as he shoved a piece of buttered toast in his mouth.

DG's head flopped into her folded arms and Cain glared at his sister-in-law. The rest of the friends just chuckled.

"Why did people seem to actually enjoy that… noise? I actually don't mind opera. It isn't my first choice in music, but it isn't usually a new form of torture. And who the Hell let the munchkins think they could sing?" Her head came up and DG poked her husband's arm. "And you, buster, could have given me some sort of warning."

"I had to put up with it. Might as well have the fun of seeing your face when you realized what you were in for." Wyatt Cain was DEFINITELY not an opera fan, no matter what culture it came from. There were a few musicals he didn't mind but not opera.

Munchkin Opera was high pitched, with wavering voices and dancing anklebiters. It would be funny if it weren't for the singing.

"Hurt's ears." The Viewer nodded.

"Hurts head," Jeb added, pouring himself coffee.

Az spooned some sugar into her tea, then added two spoons to Jeb's coffee. He nodded his thanks and she didn't bother passing the cream; he drank it black.

DG looked at the coffee set in front of her and the smell made her stomach rebel. She'd been on the verge of sick all morning and paled, then looked a bit green.

She stood up and backed from the table. "Oh, man, it was so bad, now I'm sick."

Az paused, a spoonful of soft-boiled egg halfway to her mouth.. "DG, it isn't THAT bad. Headache the night of but not anything lingering."

"I don't know, the headache might linger." Glitch chewed a piece of muffin.

Az's egg started to push DG over edge so she shook her head and walked quickly away.

"Excuse me." Cain followed after her.

"Maybe I should clear her schedule. She was worn out all last week; fell asleep three times in class and I caught her napping during lunch," Az frowned.

"She's got a busy schedule; it might be catching up to her. Might even lower her resistance," Glitch added his own musings. "She may have caught a bug."

"DG catch something," Raw smiled and shook his head

"Oh, crap. I'll clear her schedule. Maybe some hot tea and some muglug for lunch, if she can keep it down." Az set aside her egg.

"Eat. Can't change. Send crackers." Raw attacked his bacon with vigor.

"My sister's sick; I have to do something." Az's face looked pinched. She wanted to be useful.

"DG not sick. Visit later." Raw dug into his omelet.

"You just said she caught something." Az threw her hands up in the air.

"Will recover. Eat. Az miss meeting if check DG now." Raw sweetened his own tea with honey.

"DG's more important than the meeting."

Raw placed his hand atop Azkadellia's. "DG be fine. Orphans important. DG be here after meeting."

"He's got a point," Jeb added. "I'm sure Dad's taking care of your sister, and she'll be upset if one of you doesn't attend. Housing and education for the war orphans is DG's baby as much as it is yours."

Az nodded, looking annoyed.

Raw noticed Jeb pause, his coffee halfway to his mouth.

"I don't know how you can eat those things, Az. They're disgusting." Glitch made a face at the princess's egg.

"Just shut up and eat your muffin," Az snapped, not in the mood.

Jeb set his coffee slowly down.

Az finished her breakfast and stood, drawing the males at the table to their feet, as well.

Jeb still had a dazed look.

"Oh, sit down and finish. *I* have a meeting in fifteen minutes. Good morning, everyone." Az left the three remaining fellows on their own.

Jeb looked slowly to Raw, eyes wide, and Raw shrugged.

"You know, we should ask for cream cheese tomorrow. It's good with muffins, as well as bagels." Glitch poured himself some orange juice.


End file.
